Edgar von Steelmane
Lord Edgar von Steelmane is the current Kingpin of The Steelmane Gang, an organization centuries old dedicated to organized and brutal crime, and leader of the Noble Alteracian House, House von Steelmane, which is based around the Alteracian Mountains. He is an infamous, practically legendary criminal figure throughout the Eastern Kingdoms and in parts of Kalimdor. Lord von Steelmane funds various criminal organizations and a series of narcotics rings. Most recently, it has been observed that The Steelmane Gang is making a comeback after years of being dormant, with Edgar still crowned as the Kingpin. =Appearance= ---- The gothic-themed man lurking in the corner of your eye is nothing short of dangerous, or fearful. The man, or thing, behind that mask, constantly glaring, what almost seems like -through- you, from the corner of the room, intentions unclear? Quite very possibly one might get the feeling that they should up and get away from this person. As a Rogue, he has limited choice of the color of his leathers, which come in either black or black, allowing him to blend in with the shadows, or more shaded regions more easily than normally. From the constant stare of those dull, purple gems rests the psychotic eyes of the man whom never blinks... Taking a dive into the twisted and warped wardrobe of one of Azeroth's most infamous criminals.. Deathmantle, the set Edgar normally wears, wherever he ventures to. His personal skin out of his skin, he often refers it to... When Edgar wears the Deathmantle, he's be wearing a full leather-suit of armor, supported and protected with a mesh and flimsy wire-skeletal structure, acting like " bones " so to say. The wiring also makes arrows more difficult to penetrate through. The armor its self is blackened like most of the Rogue's items to provide camouflage in most situations. There are two unique decorations on the armor. Threaded into his breastplate and gauntlets would be a metallic skull, stubbed with Outland-ish gems. As one looks up, they'd soon be looking at a pair of shoulderpads sitting promptly on his shoulders. Each blade contains two hoops, which hang down and hold a set of around eight knives, four on each pad. Stacked above the tops of the blades are a series of literal sharpened and slanted blades, making it ideal to be used as weapons in charges and shoulder-bashes. Finally, crowned upon his head is a 2-piece helmet-system. There is a full-head mask, wrapping around his head and lower neck, made from thickened leather of Kodos and metallic pieces of Mithril to add extra protection. Stamped into the metal is a Skull-Faceplate, stubbed with purple Outland-ish gems and a face-grate etched in to allow verbal communication and breathing. '' Bonescythe, a set crafted in Northrend with the leathers of the fallen in Icecrown and Naxxramas. This set is used when Edgar is representing T.S.G. When Edgar is dressed in Bonescythe, he can be actually confirmed it -is- Edgar, and not a random Rogue, due to the Steelmane Gang Tabard hanging from his chest ever so tauntingly. The Bonescythe comes with a gold-green and black tent, showing off more power and protection than stealth and agility. From head to upper chest, the armor is the same, connecting evenly so that no skin is left exposed. His shoulderblades are quite unique, being medium sized to allow adequate arm-movement. However, three daggers on each blade can be seen, poking out in display, allowing a quick retrieval if something is to go wrong. Crowned upon his head is a jewel he fancys so much, a new," Face," to his collection. A ghostly image of a floating skull, complete with a moving jaw piece floating underneath a metallic hood, sporting a faint purple mist. 'A Negative-color version of the more popular Bloodfang''', Edgar uses this often when incognito, or just as an attempt to blend in wherever he goes. The armor would be as it fits. A black and maroon version of the Bloodfang armor, spiking in and out in various displays of decoration and wealth. However, unlike the rest of the sets, Edgar wears fingerless gloves, allowing him more flexibility in his fingers so that grabbing and holding things are easier than with bulky finger gauntlets. His shoulderblades would fan out in a display, only to curve back a smudge behind his head, and if used correctly, these could be used to catch singing swords and axes. The shoulderblades lay connected to a leather hood, covering his entire face within, shrouding it in the shadows. Weaponry Edgar's Flintlock Pistols, the weapons of choice when it comes to matters he chooses not to get close to. To a keen eye of a fine craftsman, the barrel and main fire mechanism of the Flintlock Pistols are noticed to be forged from the valuable mineral of," Truesilver," making them lighter in weight as opposed to regular, more used iron and steel, and immune to rust and other natural effects to the harsh elements of Azeroth atop of always sporting a clean looking shine to them. Going down to the grip, one from Southern Lordaeron can detect the wood cut and sharpened for this is that of from Alterac Oak, a wood used to the effects of harsh weather and blows of war. Though not as easily detected as the metal and wood of the firearms, there resides a," House: von Steelmane," insignia stamped into the truesilver where the wood meets the metal, and under it, the initials of," T.v.S. " =Formation and Rise= ---- Tandrious von Steelmane, a wealthy Alteracian Noble was betrayed by a rival Noble-House of Alterac, causing a string of events which led to the loss of his wife, Lady Sydney Whiteflower-Steelmane. Enraged, he sent Orcish Mercenaries to the betrayer's manor, while the family, servants and the Nobleman himself were fast asleep in the early hours of Winter Veil's Day. The Orcish Mercenaries blocked the doors and windows with heavy objects before tossing a lit torch into a second story window, the curtains quickly catching fire following the rest of the wooden home soon after. By morning, when the fire was quelled, it was already too late for the people of the rival Noble-House, for there were no survivors. Only piles of charred wood and bones left behind where the bedrooms would've been. Knowing of a potential death sentence for his crimes in Alterac, Tandrious gathered the things of his house and his children before sending off to the winding roads aboard his carriage, soon after he had paid off the Orcish Mercenaries, only stopping when he needed to get food and water for his children until reached Westfall to live a new life on land he had inherited. However, the Defias influence in Westfall drew his attention and peaked his interest, and soon after their resettlement in South-Western Westfall, House von Steelmane joined along in the ranks of the Defias Brotherhood under the Kingpin, Edwin VanCleef. In return for years of loyalty and extensive service, Tandrious was informed that his three sons will be traveling to Dustwallow Marsh for a private education in all weapons and fighting alike: Swords, daggers, darts, firearms, and bows. They even spent an additional three or so years studying and practicing Engineering before being returned to their father in Westfall to serve as Defias Lieutenants. After the three brothers returned to the Eastern Kingdoms, they wasted no time in causing organized mayhem and attacks on public officials in Stormwind to prove their worth to their Brotherhood. Unfortunately for House von Steelmane, not three weeks after the brothers returned back to the mainland, Edwin VanCleef was assassinated, and the Defias Brotherhood was disbanded. Distraught, they collected their belongings and returned back to the Alteraci Mountains, using fake papers and names to get through the heightened security in Westfall, Elwynn and Redridge. It is within the renovated walls of their old estate, with the support of those whom had followed Tandrious back to Alterac, and the gold he had from his career in the Brotherhood and left over from inheritance and Nobility, that was formed, with an original roster holding thirty-eight signatures. The months following their conception, Steelmane had focused on obtaining territory vital to making the one thing they need to continue going as an organization wholly: Gold. They landed logging, mining and piracy establishments throughout the North, eventually capturing the interest of local criminal organizations down in more southern regions due to their success. After a few ' business ' trips, Tandrious agreed to move a third of his organization to Stormwind City, and gave control of this branch to Edgar. Edgar, however, had other plans for the Gang. He had focused on causing major legal trouble for the civilians and people who hold political power, going as far as nailing the competition to the floor in their own homes after eviscerating them. Eventually, the people of Stormwind knew it was right to fear this Guild. The Power Gap The Steelmane Gang had been blooming and defying all odds against opponents for years at around this time, going as far as to completely drive their competition out of Stormwind City. Lord Tandrious and his three children were living the high-life, enjoying being untouchable and the look of fear the average civilian gave them when they walked around the streets. Things couldn't have been better for the House von Steelmane members, and the followers of their organization. However, over a period of time, things began to change around Stormwind and the other sister capital cities. The skies grew grey, and eventually black, and the people went from having minor flu-like symptoms to completely dropping dead in the streets after a coughing fit. Blinded by their success, Tandrious believed the Gang to be untouchable, so he, despite his advisor's warning, continues to import various of items, from food to cloths, in from the plagued Westfall and Redridge regions. He had originally thought the outbreak to be nothing more than a more potent flu, and was quite grateful for it, as he saw it as a sort of," Cleansing," of Stormwind City. Things soon changed for Tandrious when the hundreds of people dropping dead in the streets at any given time began to get back up again, only, they weren't whom they were prior to dropping down a few hours ago. They held a void look in their eyes as they attacked any living being they could get their hands upon. Realizing his grave mistake, Tandrious, and leaving his (Now adult) children behind, had attempted to flee from the city in the midst of a riot, only to completely disappear off the face of Azeroth. It is rumored he was infected and killed before he could leave the city, but no corpse or other evidence was ever found to prove otherwise. The issue with Kingpin Tandrious leaving is that he had no official will, thus, throwing the Steelmane Gang into a sort of civil-war like state, where everyone from the three brothers to the lowest of the Grunts fought brutal, physical quarrels to be crowned the new Kingpin. This lasted well over a sixth month period, fracturing the foundation Tandrious had set for the future of the organization. It looked like the end of the line for the Steelmane Gang if it wasn't for a final attempt to salvage what the brothers could in a meeting involving everyone whom had their name on the roster. After several weeks of deliberating and enduring (physically) painful meetings, it was boiled down to two individuals fit to carry on Tandrious's work: His eldest son, Edgar, or the middle child, Morvis. Unfortunately, this would mean that the two brothers would have to engage in some form of physical competition to decide who is fit enough to carry on the title... A competition that often only one would return from. From the Shadows, a New Kingpin Emerges A date had been set, a date which both brothers dreaded deep down in their stomachs. They both wanted to be the next Kingpin, but they also both didn't wish to kill one another, for it is forbidden in House von Steelmane to have the blood of your own kin on your hands. The only acceptation to this rule was that blood may only be taken if the bloodline of House von Steelmane, or the safety of the surviving members were put at risk. Days prior to the date of the competition, Morvis's mind had snapped completely, causing him to attack Edgar when he had returned to the Head Quarters which was then located in Sunnyglade. The brothers fought fiercely, but only for a few short minutes. Morvis had grabbed Edgar by the left shin and had pulled his leg out from under him before stepping on his right foot and shoving backwards to send Edgar flat on his back. Morvis then placed a knee on Edgar's chest, and held his dagger to Edgar's stomach, using the tip to penetrate through his then lighter leathers. He had paused, however, to recite an ill-prepared, assumingly made-up on the spot victory speech. It is here where he made the mistake that cost him his life, and chance at the title: He had took his eyes off of Edgar to look around the packed room and shout at people he thought he would be in charge of. Knowing he hadn't much time, Edgar swiftly moved his left hand out from behind his back, and in it was one of the flintlock pistols Tandrious had hand-crafted for Edgar himself. Edgar then pressed the barrel up against Morvis's chest before pulling the trigger, firing off an iron-ball deep into his chest cavity, ultimately piercing his heart. Lying on the stone cold floor, in a pool of his own blood, Morvis wept for himself and for Edgar, for his own greed had cost him his life. Morvis von Steelmane had died a broken man. Despite having a brother whom tried to kill him, Edgar was humble in victory. He gathered the remains of Morvis and buried him with a House von Steelmane Funeral in the von Steelmane Mausoleum in the Wetlands. Having no time for mourning, Edgar quickly took on the title of Kingpin and began working feverishly to rebuild his family's legacy. It wasn't long before The Steelmane Gang had moved creeped back into Stormwind City, the same way the plague had originally done, and to this day, Edgar continues where his father left off all those years ago. =Personality= ---- Very little is known about how Edgar acts. Those whom have spent much time around him are either sworn to silence, or are currently deceased. It is known the man has no face, and that he is beyond dangerous. It is best advised one strays away from him, period. He doesn't like "Heroes." =Relationships= ---- Edgar has been married a total of three times according to current knowledge. Edgar's first marriage was with Lady Elza, a woman he had the pleasure of running into, by chance, while in a brief stay in the Stormwind Stockades. The two hit it off almost instantly, and spent nearly every day, all day together, as if they were inseparable. After a lengthy eight month period of time, Edgar took Elza's hand in matrimony, and he briefly retired from the world of crime to spend time with his wife, leaving command to his brother, Daladis von Steelmane. However, Daladis suffered grave injuries sustained while in combat against , and as result, was locked in a coma for several weeks, and was placed into Stormwind Guard custody as he lay in a Stormwind Hospital bed. Due to the sudden loss of a Kingpin, Edgar had stepped back to reclaim the reins of his Guild, and organized a raid upon the hospital to break his slumbering brother out from custody. Though the raid was successful, Edgar and Elza were split in the midst of the scrap, and after several months of searching, it was assumed Elza had fallen during the raid. A funeral service followed by a memorial burial was held for Lady Elza von Steelmane. One of Elza's leather sets was strapped to a mannequin carved from wood to act as a body for a casket-filler during the burial, where she was ' laid to rest ', which is the North-Eastern corner of the Raven Hill Cemetery. Following the funeral, Edgar threw himself into exile in his manor, which lasted more than a year's time. When he finally showed himself to Azeroth once again, he bared a different band of matrimony, and standing at his side was an average sized Kaldorei, whom was then known as Lady Nokami Darkwhisper. Not much is known of this relationship beyond the fact that Nokami had served under Steelmane Gang for decades, while under Daladis, Edgar and Tandrious's control. The marriage did not last, however. On a stormy, late October night, Lady Nokami locked herself in their bedroom aboard Edgar's Flagship, the Bloody Mary's Requiem, where she lived her last moments. She was discovered a day later when Edgar returned from an operation in Duskwood, having taken her own life by placing one of Edgar's flintlocks to her left temple, blowing her brains out with a single, iron ball. Following the death of his second wife, Edgar was found dumbstruck when he returned back to his Flagship after the funeral service in Wetlands, only to discover his first wife, Lady Elza, sitting upon his bed. After several weeks of talking with one another, they remarried. Everything since then has been cloaked in the shadows. Category:Characters Category:Alterac Human Category:Human Category:Criminals Category:The Steelmane Gang Category:Rogues Category:Crime